


Pride

by Ner1a



Series: Greek Life AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, College students being idiots, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ner1a/pseuds/Ner1a
Summary: PRIDE: A week-long celebration of Republic University's bending teams held just before championships. It's supposed to be fun, but usually results in a bunch of drunk college students making idiots of themselves... and Asami isn't going to miss the show. At least, not with Korra leading the festivities, which involve the resident alphas jumping into a frozen lake wearing... not much at all.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Greek Life AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256936
Comments: 14
Kudos: 485





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually based on a real thing that happens (or has happened, though the university is trying to stop it). The week before the Ohio State University-University of Michigan football game, the Ohio State students gather together, strip down, and jump into Mirror Lake, a manmade lake on campus. Problem is, the Michigan game is always the last game of the regular season, which means it happens in late November. Late November in Ohio, for those of you who have never been there, is *really frigging cold.* NOTE: DO NOT JUMP INTO FROZEN LAKES.

Spirit week was always fascinating for Asami Sato. Not because she felt any particularly strong bonds to her university, or because she liked sports… it was more because, despite their normal proclivity for incredibly stupidity, college students during spirit week were prone to extraordinary acts of drunken bravery. The kinds of drunken bravery displayed each week at Republic University usually made international news, and while Asami tended towards the “glass of wine in front of the fire” lifestyle, she didn’t want to miss the show.

She found herself wandering the paths that crisscrossed the large, grassy quad in the center of campus. PRIDE lasted all week—beginning with Prank, where students organized themselves into teams and set out to infuriate the rest of the student body, and ending with Electrify, where the students aimed to be the dorm or house with the most lights on display at once time. Night four, Dunk, was usually a good show, at least when she’d watched it on the news. Frats from across campus would gather around Katara Lake in the center of the quad, strip to their skivvies, and dive headfirst into the icy November waters. The manmade lake was structured more like a large, irregularly shaped swimming pool, minus the chlorine, which allowed the students to get right to the edge of the water before jumping in with both feet and being submerged almost immediately. Supposedly this was related in some way to supporting the Collegiate Bending teams, but as an Omega, Asami watched primarily to see how much the big, bad alphas shrieked when they realized exactly how cold the water was. Asami normally stuck to watching the coverage of the event from a distance, but this year, she had a slightly more vested interest.

It had been two and a half long months since Korra, the Avatar and resident star of the collegiate bending scene, had stumbled in and satisfied her heat in a way no other alpha had ever been able to. They’d maintained contact after the fact, went out for coffee every once in a while, but for the most part, they were both too busy for social outings—Korra with practice, Asami with homework. It was an unspoken agreement that the next time a heat or rut took hold, they would help each other out, implied by sideways glances and casual inquiries about calendars and requests for “time excused from class.” Still, neither of those had happened, and as a result, they hadn’t gotten much time together.

As part of the varsity bending team, the Fire Ferrets, Asami knew Korra would be one of the first to dive into the lake. It was a right of passage in the eyes of Alpha Alpha Beta, Korra’s frat, and the prestige associated with it would diminish any shame from running mostly (or totally) nude around the center of campus. Asami strolled casually through the crowds of onlookers, searching for the familiar ponytail that caused her favorite alpha to stand out from the crowd. She found it rather easily, surrounded by a fairly large group of adoring fans—mostly omegas—clamoring for autographs. _As if they’re not just trying to catch a glimpse_ , Asami thought to herself. _I wonder if they have any idea what they’re missing._

Korra had already stripped down to a pair of loose shorts and a black sports bra, but didn’t appear to be cold at all, despite the crisp November air. Asami figured this was due to her airbending training, being able to regulate body temperature. Still, the sight of Korra barefoot in the snow, with her hands on her hips and head thrown back laughing, sent a sympathetic shiver down Asami’s spine.

She could tell the moment Korra noticed her. The Avatar’s eyes grew bright and her grin grew wide, and she pushed through the crowd towards Asami, ignoring the various drinks being shoved at her. “Asami! I didn’t know you were coming!”

“And miss when my friends realize what happens when cold water hits waist height? No way,” Asami replied, laughing.

Korra chuckled as well, but her face softened as she reached out and gently took Asami’s hand. “…friends?” she questioned, hesitant.

“You know what I mean, Korra,” Asami blushed. They had been doing this for the last few months, when the long hours of studying and practice had kept them from spending time together. The actual name for what they were to each other hadn’t been decided, by any means. Neither expressed interest in anyone else—both had too much honor for that—but there was still an air of caution as they tiptoed around the labels.

Korra drew her back up straight, putting back on the mask of confidence she wore around her fans. “Well, have fun with the show, then! It’s almost time, and I’m supposed to start things off, so… later?”

Asami squeezed her hand gently before letting go with a smile. “Later, for sure.”

* * *

Korra stood by the lake, a light sheen of ice across the top, surrounded by drunken revelry. Dunk was always her favorite part of PRIDE. She had a particular advantage, since she was virtually immune to the temperature, and could easily amuse herself watching her friends and rivals embarrass themselves in their haste to get out of the water and warm up.

After long seconds of waiting, poised like a diver on the side of the man-made lake, Korra sprung forward as she heard the school’s bell tower chime 10:00. The ice broke around her, fracturing across the surface of the lake in a spiderweb of cracks. She allowed the ice to remain momentarily—had to put on a good show for the airship news crews circling above them—before melting the ice in her immediate vicinity with her bending.

If she had tried, Korra probably could have warmed the whole lake, or at least the part of it the students would be jumping into. She surfaced further out in the lake, blowing water from her mouth like a horsewhale’s spout, and grinned when she heard a familiar shriek behind her. Bolin’s reaction to the water covering him reminded her why she didn’t warm the lake hardly at all… it was too much fun to laugh at the others while she swam circles around them.

Korra tried not to let her ego get the best of her, but the light buzz of alcohol and the festivity in the air prevented her confidence from escalating into arrogance. She helped students out of the water here and there and bent a couple of fires into pits around the lake so the soaked revelers could warm and dry their skin before getting dressed again. A flash of familiar raven hair from the side of the lake caught her attention.

“Asami!” Korra yelled, swimming quickly to the edge and hanging off the side by her arms, at the omega’s feet. “Care to join me?”

Asami looked at her like she’d grown a second head, but smiled. “I’m good up here, thanks. You and the other macho alphas can have your fun getting cold and wet.”

Korra bit the inside of her lip, a snarky reply about _hot and wet_ stuck on the tip of her tongue. The uncertainty about their relationship squashed a lot of the banter she would normally be comfortable with. Come to think of it, she wasn’t even sure if Asami had told anyone what had happened a couple of months prior, and Korra certainly didn’t want to be the one forcing her to explain that. Too many others only knew Asami for her reputation as _rich, genius, proper_.

Korra opened her mouth to reply with a slightly less raunchy comment, but felt time slow for a few moments. She watched in surprise and then horror as a student stumbled behind Asami, losing his balance and falling heavily into her. Asami’s footing slipped on the wet concrete, and she fell forward, eyes wide in fear as she toppled into the icy water, fully clothed.

Korra blinked, and time sped up again. She grabbed the omega as quickly as she could and bent them both out of the water and onto the bank, shouting at people until they moved to get her closer to a fire pit. Asami’s clothes were completely soaked, and she wasn’t speaking. Korra’s heart skipped as words like _shock_ and _hypothermia_ flashed into her mind, along with Katara’s face.

_“Now, Korra, I know you’ll never have a problem with this, but if you’re anything like my late husband, you’ll be spending a lot of time with people who can’t do a lot of the things you can. Helping someone else regulate temperature is an essential skill, especially in a healer. Hyper- and hypothermia are not a joking matter, and can cause skin and muscle damage quickly, if not kill someone.” Korra shrunk slightly as Katara glared at her, knowing that slacking off on those lessons was finally catching up to her. Katara made her practice, memorize, and recite until she could react on instinct alone… and Korra had promptly shoved those instincts into the back of her mind, knowing she’d never need them._

“Shit shit shit,” she mumbled to herself, racking her brain for the steps to take as Asami’s face grew paler. “Body heat can’t generate in wet clothes… can’t warm too fast… has to be dry… Would you fuckers move, already?!” She snapped at a group of fangirls in her way, who cowered away quickly.

Korra realized with a start that she was not going to be able to warm Asami up and maintain the omega’s modesty in a crowd like this. She had to get the wet clothes away from her skin before they froze, and even though there were fires nearby, stripping her in public wouldn’t go over well with her rich father. Already, news cameras flashed at them as she carried Asami through the crowd, her thoughts racing to figure out where she could get her, quickly.

The answer jumped out at her from behind the crowd: Asami’s home stood on the hill overlooking campus, and the setup prevented the gathered partiers from accessing it. Korra ran to the bottom of the hill, surrounding herself and Asami with as much warm air as she could muster in her flustered state. _Katara, I’m sorry I didn’t practice this…_ Korra’s bending faltered in her panic, and she noticed in shock that Asami’s lips were beginning to turn blue.

Summoning her earthbending, Korra lifted the two of them up the hill and towards the estate as quickly as she could, shoving a security guard aside and sprinting into the mansion. Her heart dropped when she realized that she didn’t really know which way she was supposed to go—she had entered, and exited, the Sato estate from an upper floor, never on the ground. She looked around frantically, trying to find some clue among the marble and delicately carved woodwork as to where she should take the soaked and limp omega, whose eyes had closed.

“…left…” a weak voice croaked from her arms. Asami didn’t completely open her eyes, but her eyelashes fluttered, and Korra felt relief wash through her that she hadn’t completely passed out. Losing consciousness was one of many, many bad signs, so Korra took the advice and turned left, running down a hall until she burst into a large living room.

To her further relief, a large fireplace graced one wall, with a fur rug separating it from a plush couch. The walls were lined with books and one side of the couch was well worn—Korra briefly imagined the omega lounging here with a book but declined to set her there. She deposited the woman in her arms onto the rug instead and flicked her wrist to start the fireplace.

Asami didn’t move when Korra set her down. Korra wrung her hands for a few long moments, debating what was proper before throwing aside all sense of decorum and setting about removing the omega’s still-dripping shirt and pants, flinging them aside and scooting her closer to the fireplace. Briefly, Korra again considered modesty, but removed Asami’s bra and panties as well. A heartbeat, then two, then three, and Asami shifted slightly, beginning to shiver. Korra let go a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when a bleary eye cracked open to look up at her.

“Korra…? What… cold…” the omega stuttered, her shivering becoming violent. Korra’s instinct was to wrap her warm body around Asami, lending her body heat, but she paused when she began to comprehend the full extent of her distracted rush: Her shorts and bra were still soaked, unnoticed until now.

With only a brief flash of apprehension, Korra stripped herself, drying her skin with sharp gusts of cool air. She curled around the omega’s back, draping a leg across Asami’s and wrapping an arm around her slender waist. She heated her own body as much as was comfortable and held the omega for as long as it took for the shivering to die down.

By the time she could tell that Asami’s body was no longer at risk of shock, the steady, even breathing in front of her clued her in that the omega had, in fact, fallen asleep. _She’s probably exhausted_ , Korra reasoned to herself. _I would be after a surprise like that_. She curled herself tighter around the woman and allowed herself to drift as well, the light and heat of the fire wrapping them both in comfort.

* * *

When Asami awoke, the first thing she noticed was a pervading warmth. It suffused her to her core, wrapping her in comfort and peace. She opened her eyes to the dim glow of the fireplace, and smiled softly to find Korra wrapped around her, snoring contentedly. Their apparent nudity didn’t surprise her—she had vague recollections of Korra carrying her home after she fell into the lake, and she knew that this was the best way to warm and dry her body. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into the alpha, only to open them in surprise when her back brushed against something hot, and _hard_.

To Asami’s amusement, Korra remained asleep as Asami shifted against her, allowing her backside to rub across the alpha’s front. Korra only groaned and gripped Asami tighter before returning to snoring. As Asami continued to wake fully, she noted that Korra seemed to be the source of most of the heat. Her back felt slightly sweaty against the alpha, and Korra appeared flushed.

Another groan tore her from her musings. Asami turned her head and watched with building curiosity as Korra stirred, then buried her face in Asami’s neck and inhaled deeply. “S’good…” The alpha mumbled into her skin.

Asami shifted her hips intentionally, rubbing once more against Korra’s front, feeling the alpha’s cock slide along her ass. She smirked as Korra woke fully, her hips jerking forward and her eyes flashing open. “Oh spirits, Asami, I’m so—”

Asami cut Korra off with a kiss, craning her neck around to brush her lips against the alpha’s. “It’s okay, Korra. But, out of curiosity… when was your last rut?”

Korra’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Um, three months ago…? Why is that… shit.”

Asami calmed her with another kiss, this one harder, hotter. “Relax, Korra. Let me help.”

To her credit, Korra paused, raising her head and looking cautiously over Asami to make sure she really was okay. Asami only rolled her hips back again, drawing a low moan from the alpha. Still laying on her side, facing away from the alpha, she raised her top leg, draping it back over Korra’s and allowing her shaft to slide between them. Asami gasped as Korra slid against wetness.

Korra bucked her hips again, but to Asami’s disappointment, the angle only caused her cock to slide through her folds. She shuddered as Korra’s head brushed along her clit, but despite the answering moisture blossoming between her thighs, the stimulation wasn’t enough. She whimpered while Korra continued to rock against her, seemingly mindless.

“Korra, wait, let me just—” A shift of her hips and Korra’s cock caught on her entrance, suddenly slipping inside about an inch. Asami gasped at its breadth, the stretch welcome after a few months without anything at all to fill her. Korra’s hips continued rocking as the alpha mumbled nonsense against her back.

A few more thrusts, and most of Korra’s cock was contained in Asami’s tight walls. She felt herself drip, opening and accepting her alpha. She no longer truly noticed the heat radiating from Korra, so caught up was she in the sensation of the alpha’s cock pressed along her front wall. The angle was perfect, by Asami’s view, as it placed Korra’s thrusts directly against a spot she rarely reached herself, quickly driving her to the edge of ecstasy.

She wasn’t alone, either. Asami could feel the swell of Korra’s knot, teasing up against her entrance. The angle wouldn’t allow Korra to go deep enough to enter fully, but Asami found she no longer cared—she cared only about the mounting pressure in her core, and the keening whine escaping her lips. Korra’s thrusts sped up, and Asami _screamed_.

Her climax took her by surprise, and she heard an answering groan behind her before she felt warm spurts filling her. Without the knot in place, they quickly overflowed, dripping hot and wet across her thighs. Asami’s eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the throes of their shared pleasure, shaking against Korra as the alpha’s strong arms wrapped solidly around her waist.

Too soon, their shared climax was over, but Asami knew they were far from done. With Korra’s rut in full swing, Asami knew the alpha wouldn’t be sated until she had been thoroughly knotted. It was only her regular suppressants that kept their bodies from knowing they weren’t truly giving in to the instinctual drive to breed, but the thought was enough to send a shudder down her spine.

Before she was fully aware of what was happening, the alpha’s cock slipped out of her and firm hands flipped her onto her back as the alpha shifted above her, looking down on her face with a sort of animal hunger in her eyes. Asami knew her own expression matched: eyes narrowed, jaw slack, breath hot and rapid. She lifted her hips once more and wrapped her legs around Korra’s lower back, drawing her alpha down on top of her. “Korra… take me. Take all of me.”

A quiet roar escaped the alpha, and Asami found herself pinned down, the alpha’s cock sliding against their combined wetness, now thoroughly coating her inner thighs. Asami canted her hips, easing the angle and allowing Korra to enter her once more. This time, Korra’s first thrust brought her nearly to the hilt, stopped only by the knot against Asami’s tight entrance. The alpha appeared to be lost in her rut, no longer thinking, rutting mindlessly and rapidly into Asami.

Asami could only take it for so long before her impatience and desire won out. “Korra… please, all of it, please.” The alpha groaned once more, and on her next thrust, she kept pushing.

Asami gasped at the stretch, the alpha’s knot somehow feeling bigger when she wasn’t in her heat, but the slight pain was nothing compared to the rapture she found herself in when the alpha’s knot clicked into place. Her second orgasm proved to be much stronger than the first, her inner omega rejoicing in the completed tie. Heat shot up her spine and her back arched off the floor, her legs clenching around Korra’s hips.

A flood of wetness, both hers and Korra’s, was contained only by the swell of the alpha’s knot, sealed at her entrance. The alpha continued to rut her hips mindlessly as she spilled, and Asami could tell her belly was becoming taught with the pure volume pumping into her. Heat continued to pulse through her abdomen. She could feel her walls fluttering, straining to hold the alpha’s release. Her own moans drifted into silence, joined by a muffled grunt from above her, before their climax tapered off and the spurts died down. Sweet relief settled into Asami’s tense muscles, and she slumped back onto the floor once more, her alpha boneless and limp on top of her.

As they caught their breath, Asami opened her eyes and glanced over their joined bodies. The muffling of Korra’s orgasmic groan made more sense when she saw the imprints of teeth above the alpha’s wrist—Korra had apparently bit her own arm to avoid biting Asami, and while Asami was grateful, some part of her couldn’t help but be disappointed. She knew, logically, that they couldn’t possibly mate at this point—they hardly knew each other, hardly saw each other between their first frenzied and accidental tryst and now. She should make time to take Korra out, to have long conversations, to walk along the gardens and go see Korra’s games and hold her hand while strolling to Korra’s favorite noodle shop.

Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled, unintelligible words against her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Korra, I can’t make out what you’re saying.”

Korra lifted her head, her eyes sleepy and sated. “I said I’m sorry.”

Asami’s brow furrowed in confusion. “For what?”

Korra sighed, letting her forehead rest against Asami’s and breathing deeply before replying. “I didn’t mean to… take advantage of this situation. I should have… I dunno, put a blanket on you and laid on the couch or something. I wasn’t thinking, and we didn’t talk beforehand, and I’m sorry.”

Asami smiled gently, a hand coming up to cup the alpha’s jaw. She drew Korra’s gaze to match her own. “Korra, your rut isn’t something you can control… and after saving me like that, I think your alpha deserves some good old ego boosting. Spirits, saving me is probably what triggered your rut in the first place. We didn’t exactly talk the first time, either.”

Korra blushed and broke the eye contact, seemingly embarrassed. “I know, but… I don’t… I don’t want this.”

Asami’s heart caught in her throat, a lump forming there before she knew what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could find words, suddenly afraid and ashamed of her former imaginings of long walks and romantic dates. “What… what do you mean? Do you… Did I do something wrong?”

Korra’s head jerked back and her eyes widened in surprise. “What? No, not… Shit, I’m such an idiot. I meant, I don’t want to just meet up and fuck every rut or heat and nothing more. I… don’t know you very well, but I like you, and I want to actually spend time with you. With clothes on, not just…” The alpha gestured lamely towards their joined bodies.

Asami relaxed again, laughing slightly. “Well, while I wouldn’t call you an idiot, the phrasing of that could have been better, for sure. But… I agree with you. I want to see what that wicked sense of humor looks like in real time and see what those muscles can do on the tournament stage.”

Korra’s answering grin sparked a small flame of joy in Asami’s chest. “And I want to know what miss smarty pants spends her time thinking about.”

Asami leaned up and pressed a light kiss against Korra’s pulse point. “For now, alpha… you have a major competition in a few days. I think we need to make sure your rut is _thoroughly_ sated before then.”

Korra’s low moan was answer enough. They’d have time for dates and getting-to-know-you’s later. For now… for now, slightly rocking hips drew their focus, and all else fled from their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what else y'all would like to see in this 'verse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
